


Search

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook suffers the consequences during his search for Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Peter Pan’s hideout must be here* Captain Hook thought as he wandered Neverland for what seemed like hours. Scowling, he glanced back. *Peter Pan isn’t following me to torment me.* A thoughtful expression formed on Captain Hook’s face. *Others from my past aren’t here. Not my brother. Not Cecilia.*

A memory of a white dress-clad woman appeared in Captain Hook’s mind. Captain Hook smiled. *Cecilia. My betrothed. Perhaps I will eventually view you. Perhaps you’ll heal from my past lies. Perhaps you’ll wish to be with me.*

Captain Hook paused after he heard a ghostly wail. He recognized the vocals. His scowl came back. ‘’You won’t frighten me!’’ he said. Captain Hook followed the sound to a tree. He smiled as soon as he recognized Peter Pan. 

A smile formed on Peter’s face. ‘’You found me!’’ he informed Captain Hook. Peter viewed him nodding.

‘’You will not live to torment me another time, Peter Pan,’’ Captain Hook said. He raised his hook and brought it down. Another scowl formed on his face after Peter dodged the hook. Captain Hook watched as Peter flew above him. After Peter departed, he turned and wandered again. That was when he heard footsteps.

*Peter Pan won’t torment me again.* Captain Hook’s scowl remained. ‘’BEGONE!’’ He looked back. His eyes settled on Cecilia’s spirit. Captain Hook gasped after he recognized her. ‘’You found me?’’ 

Tears formed in Cecilia’s eyes as she nodded. ‘’I wished to be with you.’’ Cecilia looked down. ‘’You don’t wish to be with me.’’ 

Captain Hook scowled again after Cecilia vanished. He never smiled as he returned to his ship.

 

The End


End file.
